Recording devices can be installed in vehicles to covertly record information during travel. For example, many planes carry a flight data recorder (FDR), also known as a “black box,” to track the location of the plane, record any instructions sent to any electronic systems on the plane, record audible noises including conversations by passengers, etc. Such devices may be used for accident investigation, as well as for analyzing safety issues, material degradation and engine performance. Because such information is often particularly valuable after a crash, recording devices are often designed to withstand the force of high speed impact and the heat of intense fire.
Recording devices that may be similar in many aspects may be carried by or on the body of a person to emit a distress signal and/or preserve information about the person's condition. For example, athletes performing in adverse or hazardous conditions, such as hikers or spelunkers, may carry devices for sending a distress signal in case of an emergency. Such devices may assist in providing rescue to those affected,
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented herein.